Cradle to Grave
by Hufflepuffhomemaker
Summary: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are about to give their lives and futures to the Dark Lord, but first their final act of free will and a stolen moment of passion.


Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat in the Slytherin Common room. Crabbe sat in a high wing back, green velvet chair, one ankle resting on his knee, his fingers steepled in front of his anxious face. Goyle lounged on a black leather settee a silk silver and green tassel throw pillow laying on his chest.

The Common Room was uncommonly empty, most students had returned home for the holidays. There was a very distinct riff between the older students of Slytherin house making even a full common room feel lonely, the haves and the have nots, marked and unmarked. Crabbe and Goyle still belonged the the later along with several other students. Draco had been distant since returning on the Hogwarts Express and it was clear why. Crabbe and Goyle had a decision to make and Draco had already made his, the proof would sometimes be momentarily exposed, a dark gruesome stain on his otherwise flawless skin. The decision had been easy for Draco, or at least it had been made for him. His father being Lucius Malfoy and within the dark lord's inner circle, had Draco chosen to defect, his whole family would be killed. Vincent and Gregory along with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson had the task of making the choice for themselves. Pansy had taken the mark soon after Draco, but Blaise was spending more and more time with Luna Lovegood. The spacey Ravenclaw had a way with people and helping them see the best in others and in themselves. That left Crabbe and Goyle and a choice they had been agonizing over for months. Now they were out of time.

Sitting on the low coffee table between them two envelopes sat sealed with green wax in the shape of the Slytherin emblem. Their acceptance, willingly giving up their freedom, their futures, and possibly their lives all for a cause the could't fully understand.

Goyle let out a long, slow breath "Well Mate, best get this over with." He stood and tossed the pillow back on the couch. Crabbe didn't move, he continued staring unblinking barely breathing at the envelope that sealed his fate. He had never felt so powerless in his life.

Suddenly he leaned forward ripping the envelope off the table and standing in one fluid motion. He held the sturdy parchment in his large hand so tightly the thick tendons on the back of his hand stood up, rippling with the tension. He had a sudden urge to crumple it into a ball and chuck it into the fireplace where the embers were still burning a bright red among the ash. He resisted thinking of his mum's pleading face. He would not tear his family apart. "Alright, let's do this."

Goyle picked up his letter and together the walked out of the portrait hole. Like the common room, Hogwarts felt lonely. They walked the empty corridors in silence both feeling the enormous weight of what they were about to do heavily on their shoulders. They met only Professor McGonagall heading down the main staircase as they were going up.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." her Scottish lilt heavy and reverberating slightly in the empty corridors. "What are you two up to?" her eyes shifted suspiciously as Crabbe looked at his shoes. The woman had a way of knowing when he was up to something.

"Afternoon ma'am" Goyle responded cheerfully "sending some letters home is all" He motioned to the front of his robes where his envelope could be seen, a thin strip of yellowed parchment peeking out of the inside pocket.

Professor Mcgonagall smiled sadly "Family is so very important. Carry on." She continued down the stairs and Crabbe let out the breath he had been unaware he had been holding. "Boys," Mcgonagall had turned at the bottom of the stairs. "If there is ever anything you might like to talk about," She paused catching Goyle's eyes and then Crabbe's "Help will always come to those at Hogwarts, all you need is but ask." She nodded and then continued down the stairs. Crabbe and Goyle stood on the staircase for a minute stunned at what the Professor had just offered. There was no way she could have known what was residing in their pockets. She couldn't possibly understand the implication of accepting the help she was offering, but for a split second a life flashed before their consciousness one that held a future and a life and warmth. A life that could never be. Vincent placed his hand on Gregory's shoulder and together the turned towards the owlery.

It felt like the owlery was miles away from the safety of the common room and by the time they reached the final staircase both Crabbe and Goyle were breathing heavy with the exertion of the trek or the adrenalin racing through their veins neither were quite sure.

Goyle stopped at the bottom of the staircase gazing at the door at the top with apprehension. "Wait." was all he said, his face had gone ghostly pale and Crabbe noticed his long legs were practically trembling. Everything inside of him was screaming at him to run and to never look back. Crabbe didn't blame him, he had never felt so scared in all his life.

"Hey," he placed his hand reassuringly on his best friend's shoulder "cradle to grave." he wasn't sure if he was telling his friend to run or continue up the steps, only that he would follow.

Goyle took a steadying breath, "cradle to grave." he repeated before turning towards the door. Together they climbed the final staircase thinking only of their friends and family waiting on the other side.

The owlery door burst open, ice cracking on the hinges and a small flurry of snow showering down on their heads peppering their hair and shoulders in white and silver that glinted in the panels of sunlight shining through the paneless windows. Though the wind was cold, the room was warm, the soft straw on the ground and the the owls' living warmth insulating the stone circular room.

Greg and Vince each pulled out their envelopes and two owls swooped down from the high rafters. A small brown barn owl and a grey speckled horned owl landed effortlessly on a small ledge in front of one of the large windows hooting softly.

They stood watching the birds for a long minute before finally Goyle stepped forward and with shaking hands tied his letter to the outstretched leg of the larger owl. Crabbe followed, kissing his envelope reverently before tying it to the leg of the barn owl. The owls quickly spread their wings and leaped out of the window, falling for just a second before the wind caught them. Crabbe and Goyle stood watching the owls soar away until they were tiny black v's against the grey sky, chests heaving and emotion building. There was no turning back, the decision had been made. In a few hours they would either be dead or enslaved by the most powerful dark wizard of the age. What the Dark Lord bid, you obeyed or suffered the consequences; death or worse.

Crabbe turned to Goyle, his breath coming in short bursts, he had just given up his control, his world was shattering and he felt powerless to stop it. Goyle met his eyes seeing the struggle there, he felt an undeniable urge begin to build and before he could think, before he lost anymore of himself he took control and acted purely on instinct.

Their bodies crashed together as if pulled by an invisible force. They were a tangle of lips and arms. Crabbe pressed his lips onto Goyle's, his hands clasped onto his hips. Goyle's hands were wrapped in Crabbe's hair, pulling as his tongue pushed its way into Crabbe's mouth. Vincent met his passion stroke for stroke pressing Gregory back against the stone wall. Gregory moaned at the feeling of Crabbe's broad chest pressed against him.

Crabbe kissed his way from Goyle's mouth down the firm line of his jaw, his whiskers tickling his lips till he found the soft spot on his neck just below his ear. He latched on sucking and gently biting the tender flesh. Goyle ran his hands up and down Crabbe's strong back feeling the large muscles tightening under his touch. His whole body was on fire. This was something in his control, but he had never imagined just how right it would feel. He pulled away long enough to loosen Vincent's tie and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the ground before kissing him again. He sucked Vincent's plump bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it eliciting a moan from Crabbe. The front of his pants were pulled tight over his growing erection and he thrust it into Crabbe's hip looking for some relief. Without breaking the kiss he began unbuttoning Crabbe shirt revealing a strong broad chest sprinkled in short black hairs. He ran his hands over his pectorals, scratching with his short nails, grazing his nipples causing his breath to come in broken gasps.

Crabbe grabbed ahold of Goyle's tie sliding the green and silver knot away from Goyle's neck untying it but leaving it hanging across his shoulders. He began unbuttoning his shirt and adorning the exposed skin with open mouth kisses. Slowly lowering himself onto his knees in front of the other Slytherin who could only stare in amazement. He was undoing his belt when Goyle gently placed his long hand over his.

Goyle's mind was blissfully blank as Crabbe had kissed his way slowly down his body. He felt hot and cold all at the same time and it felt so amazing. The feeling of Crabbe's strong hands on his belt buckle had awoken a practical part of his brain. He knew this too was something they couldn't come back from. This decision would change everything.

Vincent looked up into Goyle's eyes, "Please?" he rasped. Gregory nodded his consent not able to articulate the words he wanted to say to express the need building within him.

Crabbe quickly undid Goyle's belt and trousers and pushed them off his hips so they puddled at his feet. Crabbe's heart was pounding, he felt powerful in that moment seeing Goyle's face cloud with lust and knowing it was because of his actions. He slid his fingers under the waistband of Goyle's briefs and pulled.

He gasped at the sight of Goyle's cock standing at full attention, larger than he had imagined he felt a knot of anticipation begin to form in his stomach as the rest of his body reached out to Goyle with a desire next to nothing he had ever experienced before. He wrapped his hand around the base of Goyle's thick shaft, fisting the velvety steel. Sliding his fist up and down he licked his lips his lust undeniable. Crabbe wrapped his lips around the head of Goyle's penis, twirling his tongue along the sensitive ridge before flicking the end with the tip of his tongue, tasting salt. Goyle rested his head against the wall behind him, his eyes lidded heavily as he watched his best friend take his dick into his mouth. Goyle ran his hands through the short hair on Crabbe's head, it was soft and left his hands tingling.

Crabbe began to find a slow rhythm with his hands and mouth; one hand wrapped around his shaft the other messaging his balls, his mouth gently sucking and his tongue running along the sensitive underside.

Goyle closed his eyes and arched his hips to Crabbe's rhythm. His breathing was ragged as pleasure washed over him. The cold stone wall was rough against his ass and the combination of the warmth of Crabbe's mouth followed quickly by the cool air was pushing him quickly towards his breaking point. Before he lost control he placed his hand on Crabbe's shoulder stopping him.

Crabbe looked up at him his questions clearly written on his face. "Stand up." Goyle said pulling roughly on Crabbe's arm "I want more of you." Crabbe stood taking Goyle into his arms and kissed him hard, their lips crashing together all teeth and passion, as if they were trying to devour each other, hands clawing backs and shoulders. Goyle tasted blood on his lips and didn't know if it was his own. It didn't matter, he needed all of Crabbe with a fierceness he was afraid to ignore. Goyle roughly pushed Crabbe away from him shoving him chest first into the wall he had just been leaning against. He sucked and bit at Crabbe's neck, causing him to moan low in his throat at the feel of Goyles tall hard body behind him. Goyle knew he was leaving a mark and he sucked harder, wanting to see the proof of their passion when this was over. Goyle scratched his nails down Crabbe's arms grabbing his wrists and placing his hands on the the cold stone."Don't move." he half whispered into his ear. Crabbe nodded shuddering at Goyle's hot breath on his ear.

Goyle ran his hands down Crabbe's exposed chest leaving hot trails on his cool skin. He undid Crabbe's trousers and pushed them roughly off his hips. Crabbe grunted as Goyle thrusted his still hard erection in between his legs and stroked Crabbe's cock over his boxers at the same time. He was already rock hard and straining the soft fabric.

"Do you want this as much as I do?" Goyle asked grinding his pelvis into Crabbe's muscular ass.

"Yes," Crabbe moaned out "buggar everything else, just fuck me, mate"

Goyle didn't need anymore urging grabbing at the waistband of Crabbe's underpants and roughly pulling them down, springing his straining erection free. Goyle squeezed Crabbe's round arse cheek and thrusted against him. Crabbe groaned as his cock brushed against the cold stone wall.

Crabbe turned his head grabbing Goyle's hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth twirling his tongue around them reminding Goyle of his actions just a few minutes ago. Crabbe released his fingers leaving them slick with saliva. Goyle smiled wickedly at Crabbe as he pulled his cheeks apart with his other hand. He ran his wet pointer finger up and down his crack and then around the outside of Crabbe's puckered hole before slowly sliding it inside one knuckle at a time. Crabbe had tensed at the welcome intrusion and Goyle reached around to pump his hard cock waiting for his shoulders to relax before he began moving his finger in and out. He pulled out and slowly added a second finger. He took his time, Crabbe was so tight, he didn't want to hurt him. He continued stroking Crabbe's dick, all the while pumping and scissoring his fingers. Crabbe was moaning and pressing himself further into Goyle's hand and his fingers deeper into him with every thrust of his hips.

"More Greg." he pleaded. Goyle pulled away from him slightly causing Vincent to whimper low in his throat and spat in his hand before wrapping it around his own erection. He began jerking himself up and down and repeated the action until his cock was dripping and his hand met his body with a wet sound against his skin.

Crabbe's heart was racing in anticipation. Nothing had ever felt as good as Goyle's hands on his body. He wanted so badly to be filled by his prick, he never could have predicted how much he would want it. He felt Goyle's hands on his hips steadying him. It was all Crabbe could do not to press himself back into Goyle as he felt him line up the head of his cock against his sensitive opening. He felt himself nodding as Goyle hesitated not trusting his voice to purvey the need he was feeling.

Goyle paused for only a second admiring Crabbe's tight back, allowing Vince one last second to back out, making sure there was not a single doubt in his own mind before thrusting himself hard into Crabbe's ass then stilled fully sheathed inside of him, relishing in the feeling of Crabbe's tight muscles fluttering around him. Crabbe sucked in a breath. As he became accustomed to Goyle's girth he felt himself pushing back into him, hissing his breath from between his teeth.

Goyle groaned. Everything around him disappeared, only he and Crabbe existed. He didn't feel the chill of the breeze on his back or notice the flutter of wings above him only the way Vince's body clung desperately to his own. Slowly he withdrew only to push back in. Harder and faster he pumped, his body crashing into Crabbe's held steady with Goyle's hands on his hips, Crabbe's hands on the wall.

Goyle reached around Crabbe and continued stroking his hard member in rhythm with his thrusts, fueled by Crabbe's grunts and moans of pleasure.

Crabbe's knees were beginning to shake and his muscles were tightening with the ecstasy of Goyle's dick filling him and Goyle's hands on him. Pinpricks of color were bursting on his sight as he neared the edge of his orgasm. "Greg" he moaned low and quiet. His heart was pounding. He was so close to the precipes every muscle pulled tight like a string about to break under the pressure.

Crabbe's walls tightened around Goyle as sweat beaded on his brow, furrowed with pleasure and concentration. The sound of his name on Vincent's lips sent a shiver up his spine, driving his pleasure to unimaginable heights.

Together they grunted their release Goyle filling Crabbe until the opaque white liquid leaked out, dripping down Crabbe's thigh, Crabbe spraying his cum on the stonewall in front of them.

Goyle peppered kisses onto Crabbe's back as Crabbe rested his forehead on his fisted hands on the cold stone, gasping for breath. Greg pulled up his pants and trousers and removed his wand from his back packet casting a quick scourgify before laying down on the straw covered floor, eyes closed a wide smile on his face.

Vince joined him on the floor chuckling to himself. They both lay on the floor of the owlery arms folded under their heads watching the school owls flutter overhead.

"If I had known you were that good I would have started shagging you years ago." Crabbe laughed slapping Goyle's bare chest.

"Shove off Vince." Goyle responded smiling and returning a punch to his arm. They stood and finished dressing in friendly silence. They both could feel death breathing down their necks but at least they would face him together, cradle to grave.


End file.
